A Fun, Loving, And Protective Uncle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Optimo proves to Rachel and Chelsea that he too cares about the Grant Mansion family a great deal. Tickles inside! :)


**This idea came to me after I remembered the story "Tickle Monster VS Captain Of The Tickle Knights" by guestsurprise and then remembering "Even Tickle Knights Are Ticklish", which I had written sometime back. :) **

**Both above stories can be found on my page. :) Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu and Optimo belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Chelsea, Vampiro, and Sir Daniel. :)**

* * *

**A Fun, Loving, And Protective Uncle**

Rachel kissed Rook deeply, holding onto him as he held her close. "Be safe, hon," she said with a smile.

"I will, Baby," he said, smiling at her.

He, Ben, Grey Matter, and Azmuth were going to attend a conference to help organize a peace treaty between the Splixsons and Ectonurites. Since Zs'Skayr's last defeat, the Ectonurites felt ashamed of what he had done, but King Vampiro had reassured them that they weren't to blame and was willing to help them make peace with other races that they had been at unrest with. Rachel hoped it would go well.

Ben, Vampiro, and Grey Matter came downstairs. "We better get up there," the elder Vladat said gently, knowing how much Rachel and Rook missed each other when they were apart. He too missed his wife when he was away from her.

"He's right," Rachel said softly. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"You bet," Rook said before leaning close to her ear. "And I'll kiss you breathless when I return."

She giggled, loving how he would get so romantic like that. "Oh, you," she said, giving him one last kiss. "Now, hurry. You don't want to be late."

He nodded and they headed out. Chelsea came downstairs and hugged her aunt. "I hope the meeting goes well," she said.

"I'm sure it will," Rachel said, hugging her niece back. "Your great-uncle is very wise. That peace treaty will be signed by lunchtime no doubt."

A moment later, someone appeared in front of them and they jumped in shock, but then breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the familiar armor and the warm smile they received from the figure. "Optimo, you surprised us," the blonde-haired woman said, smiling at him.

He bowed. "Forgive me, Miss Rachel. It wasn't my intent," he said.

Chelsea giggled and welcomed him with a hug. "How are things in the realm, Uncle Optimo?" She asked.

"Peaceful, thankfully," he said. "What are you girls up to?"

"Oh, just enjoying the day," Rachel replied before looking at the time. "Ooh, I better get lunch on."

"Can I help, Aunt Rachel?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure, honey."

Optimo also volunteered and while they were working, Rachel noticed something about the Black Tickle Knight. He seemed...move jovial than usual. Granted, he was a defender, but was always happy to cheer up someone who was feeling down, but this level of happiness...was somewhat different.

"Optimo?" She said, getting his attention. "You seem more cheerful than usual. Not that that's a bad thing, but I've never seen you this jovial before."

He smiled at her. "I am feeling very happy today," he admitted as he continued making the salad while Chelsea got the biscuits made and ready to bake.

The twelve-year-old girl looked at her aunt, who looked more curious before they put the food in the oven to cook and while Optimo went to talk to Sir Daniel, Rachel gently pulled her niece closer to her. "I think something happened earlier, like maybe a plan of his working so well that he's happy about it," she said.

"He does seem happier and he hasn't tickled us yet," Chelsea said.

"No doubt because he senses we're happy, but he'll no doubt tickle us later on," Rachel said before an idea came to her. "Unless...we tickle him first."

The young girl looked at her aunt before her eyes lit up too. "Wait, Uncle Optimo is ticklish? Just like Sir Daniel?" She asked.

The older woman nodded with a smile. "Your uncle Jocu told me about how he and Optimo sometimes have tickle fights and are pretty evenly matched," she said before lowering her voice to a whisper. "And he even told me where Optimo is most ticklish."

Chelsea grinned before looking curious. "How do we capture him though?" She asked.

Rachel smiled. "Trapper ropes," she said. "Come on. We've got time before dinner's ready."

Both girls headed for one of the guest bedrooms before Chelsea went to seek out Optimo.

The Captain sighed happily. "A peaceful day," he said. "Even our enemies have been quiet for a bit."

"Good," Sir Daniel said. "Perhaps they don't want to have a repeat of Valentine's Day."

Optimo chuckled. "Ah, yes," he said. "Perhaps."

"Uncle Optimo?"

Hearing Chelsea speak, he turned to her with a smile. "Yes, little one?" He asked.

She grinned. "I want to show you something," she said. "It's down the hall."

Sir Daniel, having a feeling he knew what his charge was up to, just smiled as Optimo followed the young girl out and she brought him into the guest room where Rachel was waiting for them.

Optimo looked around before turning back to Chelsea, but before he could ask, ropes suddenly wrapped around his wrist and ankles and he fell gently back on the bed as Rachel came out with a grin, holding a remote in her hands. "Well, so trapper ropes work on Tickle Knights too, hmm?" The older woman said.

The Captain of the Black Tickle Knights chuckled as the two had caught him off guard. "What are you two up to?" He asked.

Chelsea and Rachel went up to him. "We think something good happened to make you so jovial today," the young girl said.

"And we want to know what," Rachel said. "Plus...we haven't tickled you ever."

Optimo smirked. "I'm afraid you'll have a difficult time finding my tickle spots," he said.

Chelsea giggled. "Now when a certain red uncle tells us where your tickle spot is," she said.

The Captain made a mental note to tickle Jocu extra good when he got back, though he wasn't really upset. He was actually enjoying how playful the two girls were acting.

Rachel pounced on him and got his underarms while Chelsea got his sides, making the Captain laugh heartily and squirm.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

The deep, infectious laughter made Rachel and Chelsea both giggle as they continued tickling him. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" The older woman teased playfully.

Optimo squirmed as he laughed and Chelsea grew curious. "Where did Uncle Jocu say that Uncle Optimo was most ticklish?" She asked.

Rachel smiled as they gave the Tickle Knight a break. "Let's turn him over," she said and they gently turned him to lie on his stomach while slipping their hands beneath the armor, which was easy as Jocu had shown them how, and wiggled their fingers into Optimo's shoulder blades.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! YOUNG ONES, STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" He pleaded as he squirmed like crazy.

Both giggled as they continued tickling him a bit before letting him up and Rachel pressed a button on the remote to remove the trapper ropes, but before she could grab them to put them away, Optimo sprung up and grabbed her and Chelsea, making them give mock squeals of horror before they giggled and he tossed the ropes at them, trapping them. "Uh-oh," Rachel said, a large grin on her face.

"Eeek! No tickling!" Chelsea said playfully through her laughter.

"Sorry, girls, but when you tickle the Captain of the Tickle Knights, then he gets to tickle you back," Optimo said with a chuckle, tickling Rachel's stomach with one hand and tickling Chelsea's calves with his free hand.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed.

"EEEEK! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHERE!" Chelsea squealed as one of her major tickle spots got tickled.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo," Optimo cooed at them, smiling at them as he heard their laughter. "What ticklish little ones I have in my grasp. Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Both the older woman and younger girl laughed heartily before Optimo, seeing they reached their limit, stopped tickling them and freed them from the trapper ropes. Rachel smiled and patted the space on the bed between her and Chelsea, to which the Tickle Captain smiled and lay in between the two, allowing them to snuggle with him as they rested.

After a moment, Rachel looked at Optimo. "Sorry, Optimo, we couldn't resist," she said, making him chuckle in response.

"We just wanted to know what made you so jovial," Chelsea said with a smile.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you girls," he said with a smile in his voice before he grew serious. "That boy that had hurt this family, especially you, Rachel, was in town and looking to find the Grant Mansion to bother you again."

Rachel's head shot up in worry. "Ken?" She asked, her shock growing into anger when he nodded.

"Seeing what he was up to, I paid him a...'visit'," he said, letting out a dark chuckle that made both girls shudder, but he rubbed their backs gently.

"I got permission from Prince Jocu to tickle that Ken punk to tears," he said. "And believe me, he's very ticklish."

Rachel laughed. "Good! Serves him right," she said. "Perhaps he'll think twice before trying to bother us again."

"Indeed," Optimo said. "Especially when I promised to call in the Rogue Knight next time."

Chelsea giggled and hugged the Captain. "Another fun, loving, and protective uncle," she said.

"Without a doubt," the blonde-haired woman said with a smile.

"Especially when it comes to two girls that I'm very fond of," he said, pulling them into a gentle hug that they returned before the timer for the oven went off and Rachel went down the kitchen with Sir Daniel, Optimo, and Chelsea behind her.

Rachel invited Optimo to stay for lunch and also invited Jocu, who came in an instant, hugging both the girls. "If that Ken comes within five feet of you girls or anyone in your family, I'll personally deal with him," he said.

"Oh, you two," Rachel said with a chuckle as Chelsea giggled again.

* * *

**I just had to. :) I've been in a fluffy mood lately myself. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
